Fall of The Baphomet (The Finale)
'Fall of The Baphomet '''is a final series of Chapter II. Plot Synopsis Trai-B quickly dodges after B. Nov throws his scythe to him but when Trai-B is looking back he saw 2 Baphomets in front him. He moves away immediately, G. Corolla, Veyron responds and engage the 2 Baphomet. Trail-B says that B.Nov carrying Semi-Trail and he is escaping out of them. He wants to chase it but they are in danger against the 2 Baphomets. Ch3r still looking for a good shot using his python. He saw B.Nov escaping he has no choice to follow it since G. Corolla, Veyron & Trail-B are in battle against the 2 Baphomets. While Ch3r is chasing B.Nov he can't even target it because he is carrying Semi-Trail. When they are in front of CTC, B. Nov stop escaping and he threw Semi-Trail out and still fainting. B. Nov warns Ch3r that he is not involved in this, He says that he might think what he is doing right now. Ch3r has no intention to kill him, He knows that he is just over-possessed by the Baphomet. B. Nov refuses and he says that he don't know what he is suffering now. Suddenly, Ridgeline appears and rams B. Nov away and warns that he can't do all of this. Back in the hideout, Trail-B worries about Semi-Trail, Veyron wants him to stay focused against the Baphomet. 1 Baphomet removes all Trail-B's dagger in which Trail-B should activate the electromagnetic pulse. G. Corolla throws a metal pipe and creates a vibration to stun them but 1 of Baphomet rams G. Corolla to canceled it. Suddenly, 1 Baphomet creating a pillar towards to G. Corolla. Trail-B has no choice to do his e-form skills. He mounts his venomous dagger to the Baphomet head, suddenly he blinks through his back and skilled "''Blaze of Fury" in which Baphomet's head shattered in pieces causing its death. 1 Baphomet is attacking Veyron fatality. Trail-B blinks again and skilled "Blaze Suction" in Baphomet's Head after a seconds delay it's head suddenly explode causing its death. Trail-B warns them that he knows what he is doing right now. At the main gate of CTC, Ridgeline tries to save Semi-Trail but B. Nov awakes and skilled "Bappho-slashing Death" in which Ridgeline been incapacitated but hopefully Semi-Trail quickly escape out of B.Nov to ensure the absorption of his agility through him. B. Nov is standing in front of Ridgeline and says he's done with this but Ridgeline convinced B. Nov that this is not a way to be the Baphomet. Suddenly, B. Ward appears and welcomes B. Nov in which B. Nov surprised and embraces each other. Ridgeline still convincing B. Nov to stop the Baphomet in any case, it will exist forever until he says an inspiring line "God is the only one who exists and creates this world it means Baphomet has no place to exists there are atheistic creatures. So you are believing that thing can help you to survive in this world? I want you to control it think what all you have done, you kill several persons just because of that thing. It is killing you Nov". B. Nov realized all what Ridgeline says and what he been done in CTC. He controls it and tries to remove it throughout to his body. The Baphomet released out in Nov's body and he feels free after he did that. Nov apologizes and thanked Ridgeline for convincing him to stop it. Suddenly, Nitro appears in front of them and warns Nov that it is over now when Nitro skilled Nov a "Spike Rush" Ridgeline quickly move to save him and he impaled causing his death. Nitro shocked that he never want to kill Ridgeline until City saw what happen, He rushed to Ridgeline and rams Nitro. Ridgeline says that he did that because it is over now and also to live Nov & B.Ward. City replies that he can't even do that until Ridgeline fades and died. Before Nitro leaves, He thinks that he has no intention about what happen when City is angrily looking at him. 2 weeks after Ridgeline's death, Armageddon saw making an agreement to Nov & B. Ward about what happen between them. Despite, they are deciding to leave to ensure against Nitro. City is remembering the time where they finally meet each other (recalling the introduction sequel of CVC: Collision, Vengeance, Capture (The Switching Ones)). He still can't move on about Ridgeline, Civic comes to him and says that "It is the time to move on in the past and now there is a time to rise against Nitro or against all odds". At the ending scene, a masked person appears, he removes his mask revealing a comeback Ranger saying an ending line, "It is all changing, the world, the power and the judgment. It is my time for reckoning". Deaths * 2 Baphomets (B. Nov summoned) * Ridgeline Trivia * This final series marks Ridgeline, City & Civic's reappearance after being absent since CVC: Collision, Vengeance, Capture (The Switching Ones). but they are also reappeared on the special prequel series. * On April 22, 2015 it was announced that there will be a special prequel series in Chapter II (excluding The War of Clans: Lincoln vs. Cadillac) and it will premiere on April 25, 2015. * It is a third sequel of The Baton of Veyron : Reloaded. * Nitro stunned again the ending of this Chapter III. * Last appearance of Ridgeline * First appearance of Ranger (series).